Peter Doyle
Peter Doyle (born July 8, 1963 in Grand Ledge, Michigan, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dominic Sorel in Eureka Seven. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Zentrix (????) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Toy Warrior (2005) - Dad 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Happy Cricket (2006) - Soldier 1, Tucan 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Jan *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Actor Spirit (ep6), Alliance Punk (ep8), Announcer (ep9), Boxer (ep8), Construction Worker (ep12), Host (ep13), Juvenile A (ep12), Monk Exorcist, Old Man (ep2), Punk B (ep2), Punk C (ep2), Radio Station Operator (ep9), Yanagi (ep3) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Actor (ep13), Bully (ep6), Old Man (ep8), Student (ep4), Sakon, Teacher (ep11), Yagani (ep3) *Avenger (2005) - Metis' City Guard (ep9), Teo *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Conrad L. Lawrence, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep20), Sailor (ep9) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Albert Heinrich/'Cyborg 004' *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Duel Masters (2005-2006) - Prince Melvin *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Dominic Sorel, Jewerly Store Clerk (ep5), Man B (ep23), Man B (ep37), Norma 03 (ep7) *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Masaru Aoki, Mr. Otowa (ep22) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Genma Wars (2003) - Ninja Dan *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - News Reporter (ep2), Surgeon (ep11), Yano (ep19), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Radio Tel. Operator (ep15) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Tasaku (ep23) *Green Green (2006) - Bacchi Gu *Gun Frontier (2003) - Poca *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2007) - Van Clief (ep53) *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2005) - MC (ep1), Police Officer (ep3), Security Guard B (ep45), T.E. Lawrence III (ep17) *Mars Daybreak (2005) - Kamal *Metal Fighter Miku (1998) - Additional Voices *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Kojiro Date *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Tanda *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Attendee (ep18), Clerk (ep16), Orchestra Member (ep18), Toru Kikuchi *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Soldier (ep7) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Male Student C (ep9), Railway Troop A (ep20), Soldier (ep6), Student (ep12), Toun (eps7-26), Additional Voices *Paradise kiss (2007) - Tsutomu Yamaguchi (ep6) *Pilot Candidate (2001-2002) - Clay Cliff Fortran *Planetes (2005-2006) - News Anchor (ep23), Ning Mantegna (ep14), Operator (ep12), Operator B, Operator B (ep25), Pilot (ep12), Police Officer (ep24), Werner's Operator (ep23) *Requiem from the Darkness (2005) - Jester *Saint Tail (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2003) - Harry *Someday's Dreamers (2003) - Fukui (ep4) *Stellvia (2005) - Male Board Member A (ep14), Student (ep15), Ultima Crewman (ep16) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Assassin (ep25), Keybo (ep10), Male Student (ep15), Student A (ep26) *The Big O (2001-2003) - Police (ep13), Police Officer (ep19), Senior Officer, Additional Voices *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2005) - Rakushun *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Fish Monger (ep2), Fisherman (ep2), Yuta Kirishima *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Lawyer (ep5), Librarian A (ep4), Man A (ep3) *Zenki (2001-2003) - Little Zenki 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Masaru Aoki 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Reporter *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Dominic Sorel *Galerians: Rion (2004) - Birdman, Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Journalist, Marduk, Robot *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Dwight Camry *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Shigeo Shiba *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Shigeo Shiba 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Doctor (ep7), Additional Voices *Body Transfer (2004) - Kenichi Aoshima *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Kohaku *Early Reins (2004) - Jack *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *Gate Keepers 21 (2003) - Officer Kimura (ep2), Shun Ukiya (ep6) *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Mitsuru Ikeda *Iron Virgin Jun (2003) - Kurata Onami *Ménage a Twins (2006) - Minoru Kusunoki *Mezzo Forte (2001) - Tomohisa Harada *Princess Memory (2004) - Collin *Septem Charm Magical Kanan (2004) - Hazuna, Tamura *Snow Night Stories (2006) - Lord, Feudal Lord (ep3), Man 2 (ep2), Soldiers (ep2) *The Cockpit (1999) - Additional Voices *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *I Love Bees (2004) - Antonio, Kevin Morales Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Iron Monkey (2002) - Orchid's Boss, Ruffian, Ruffian with Longstick, Scarred Assassin, Scared Prisoner, Soldiers, Suspected Citizen *Onmyoji (2003) - Nagamasa *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Sisters (2005) - Uan *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters (2003) - Hei 'Movies' *Kissing a Fool (1998) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Torque, Wing Knight *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Racing Announcer *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - JJ, Sieg, Taro *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Kestrel Operator, Osean Fleet, Sand Island Coast Defense, Additional Voices *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Custom Character, Liu Ye *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Air Traffic Controller, Dominic Sorel, Enemy Rider *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Kelmar *Kessen II (2001) - Dian Wei *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Roland *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Gatekeeper, Policeman *Radiata Stories (2005) - Nogueira, Solo *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Kiyomasa Kato, Muneshige Tachibana *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Allen Tucks, Noel Chandler *Suikoden IV (2005) - Crew Member, Sigurd *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Announcer, Aoki *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Bitchu Kozuki, Fusamoto Makabe, Guo Jia, Hanbei Takenaka, Hidetomo Mori, Kazutada Nakamura, Liu Ye, Lu Su, Man Chong, Masazumi Azai, Minbu Satomi, Mino Kanoko, Mitsushige Nobusawa, Mototsuna Kutsuki, Naoshige Chiba, Naoyasu Akaza, Sadatsugu Tsutsui, Shigemoto Makabe, Shigetomo Takayama, Shogen Yamaji, Su Fei, Takatsugu Kyogoku, Tatsuoki Saito, Tsunachika Kaiho, Xiahou He, Xu Shu, Yang Xiu, Yasuie Namikawa, Yoshitsugu Maeba, Zhou Fang *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Fa Zheng, Hidemune Date, Mi Zhu, Minbu Satomi, Mitsunaga Irobe, Mitsuuji Ujiie, Shigenaga Katakura, Sima Zhao, Tadamasa Honda, Tsunamoto Oniniwa, Tsunenaga Hasekura, Xin Pi *Wild Arms XF (2008) - Charlton Blunt *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Pleroma Officer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (106) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (99) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2010. Category:American Voice Actors